thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Race
Kai Race is a Son of Mars and first former member of the Fifth Cohort, until his name was cleared. He was born in New York City and a member of Camp Jupiter for 4 years. Due to Sierra's disappearance, Kai succeeded her as Centurion, as he was trained by her and promised to be her successor. History History may be confusing (I haven't read it in a while, so I don't know). I wrote this when my literature was at it's lowest. I might redo it, but no promises. Kai was born in New York. He had a twin brother, but he was stillborn. Many people picked on him as a child and pre-teen for his shyness and being a downer. He weared a jacket everywhere he went so he could cover his face with his hood, no matter how hot outside it is. He has had many encounters with monsters and sometimes other demigods, but he didn't know about it. Magic covered the true forms of the demigods and monsters, so he thinks his childhood was dull and natural. One day, the monsters revealed themselves and sent him running away when two demigods found him and took him to Lupa. Kai had be trained by Lupa, though he was often tormented for not speaking to her, which drove him to fight harder. After intense sessions of practice, he was sent to Camp Jupiter. As of now, Kai is currently exiled from Camp Jupiter by the 5th Cohort and is now an RJ member. He has completely lost his shyness. Personality During is early teen and young years, Kai was often quiet and anti-social. When provoked, he lashed out and often hurt someone. Lupa had a great deal on his later teen years, hardening his soul and sharpening his skills. His girlfriend, Willow Vega, had helped him out of his shy stage and made him a better person. When Kai is with friends, he shows his fun side. He tells jokes and has a blast. When needed, Kai may get serious and helpful. Though he has little allies and friends, Kai protects those he cares about. Weapon If anyone is confused on why the name of the sword and how it was acquired is different from past RPs and the claiming forum, it's because I thought it's history and name should be improved than what it originally was. Acquired from a demi-god who had given it to him before his disappearance, Kai owns a sword named Soulblade. It has a slightly longer length than an average blade, and a hilt made of wood and small lines of metal. It's source is celestial bronze. Word Bubble Powers 'Offensive-' 1) Children of Mars have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. 2) Children of Mars are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. 'Defensive-' 1) Children of Mars can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. 2) Children of Mars can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. 'Passive-' 1) Children of Mars are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 'Supplementary-' 1) Children of Mars have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. 2) Children of Mars have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Mars have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Mars can temporarily cause everyone on a battlefield to overcome with cowardice and be routed for a short time before it wears off and they turn to regroup. 'Six Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Mars can temporarily transform into a vulture, that allows the flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains. 'Traits-' 1) Children of Mars are the bravest among all the demigods especially when it comes to facing danger. 2) They are very good opportunists especially in battle. 3) They don't have long patience. Once it runs out, there will definitely be chaos. Gallery 3.jpg Brent rivera.jpg 8ab13a8eb7dd1138a9edd60499278ab6.jpg 49919d2b8bb3a2253f60c4af473c2bdc.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Mars Category:American Category:Black Hair Category:Fifth Cohort Category:EmperorCosmicNeo Category:Swordsperson Category:Demigod